


Bow Down, Slut

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Begging, Daddy!Kink, Dominant!Liam, Fingering, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub!Louis, Submissive!Louis, Top!Liam, Wall Sex, blowjob, bottom!Louis, dom!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam wants to top, so he does. He's dominant, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bow Down, Slut

Liam sits on the couch, waiting patiently for Louis to arrive home. Liam has been angry because of something Zayn said all day, and he honestly wants nothing more than to fuck Louis to get some of his blinding anger out, but this time he wants to be the one to top. Liam and Louis have been dating for almost 6 months, and Liam hasn’t topped once. Liam is sick of it. Liam leans back on the couch just as Louis unlocks the front door and stumbles in, all wrapped up in warm clothes with red cheeks. Liam mentally smiles fondly at his boyfriend, even going as far as letting Louis greet him with hello and a kiss before Liam reaches up and behind Louis’ head, slipping off Louis’ grey beanie before tangling his fingers in his hair, pulling his head back.

Louis makes a surprised noise, but doesn’t say anything, just watches as Liam runs his eyes over Louis; his exposed neck, his slightly cracked lips, his beautiful blue eyes that are looking right at him with complete trust. If anything, Liam would say Louis looks intrigued. Louis knows Liam would never lay a violent finger on him, plus, he’s been waiting to see the more dominant side in Liam. The pair of them just stare at each other before Liam opens his mouth to speak.

“It’s daddy tonight.” Liam says, and he doesn’t exactly clarify what’s daddy, but Louis gets what he means. Louis nods obediently, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as he waits for Liam to make his next move. Liam gets up from his spot on the couch, rising to his full height without releasing Louis. Liam looks down at Louis and raises Louis up from where he had been crouching in front of the couch. Liam isn’t that much taller than Louis, but with the way Liam is pulling Louis’ head back by his hair, Louis feels like he’s a giant. “When I let you go, I want you to take off your clothes. Can you do that for me, baby?”

“Y-Yes, daddy.” Louis replies, his voice quiet and a little uneven. Liam nods and slowly releases Louis, stepping back almost immediately. Louis looks right in Liam’s eyes as he begins to undress himself, his lips stretched into a grin, his pupils blown out wide. Liam simply watches as various articles of clothing begin to pile up on the wooden floor of their living room, leaving Louis bare and waiting in front of him. Liam allows himself to quickly smile back at Louis, just to reassure him, before making his next set of directions.

“On your knees. Come on, Louis.” Liam says, watching as Louis rushes forward to get on his knees in front of Liam, looking up at him while Liam takes off his shirt and unbuttons his trousers, shucking them a moment later. Liam stands in front of Louis, equally as naked, running his fingers up and down his cock, which stands proud, lightly touching the skin of his tummy as he tries to relieve some of the pressure. Liam is about to tell Louis to open his mouth, but Louis eagerly beats him to the punch, wrapping his hand around the base of Liam’s cock before flicking his tongue out to lick at the head. Liam tilts his head back and groans, letting Louis dictate his own movements for a moment before he gets his control back. Liam looks down at Louis, content with watching Louis suck on his prick all the while looking back up at him. Liam feels himself get close, too close, and that’s just not going to work, so he pulls out of Louis’ mouth and backs away from the other boy completely. “Get up.” Liam commands. Louis obeys, and looks at Liam expectantly for the next set of directions. “Bend over the side of the couch, I want to see your pretty little ass.”

Louis does, but definitely doesn’t miss a chance to tease Liam by swaying his hips side to side as he walks the short way towards the side of the couch. Louis slowly turns his head to the side to look at Liam once he’s standing in front of the arm of the couch before bending down over the piece of furniture. Liam actually smiles at Louis, following Louis’ lead by walking over to the couch as well, picking up the lube and condom on the coffee table along the way. Liam stands behind Louis and places what he Louis needs on the floor before putting both of his hands on Louis’ hips and pressing his crotch against Louis’ ass. Louis gasps and pushes back, rocking his hips side to side, trying to give and get as much friction as possible. Liam steps back again and raises his palm before bringing it down to spank Louis. Louis hisses and looks back at Liam, looking up at his face as Liam brings down the second spank, then the third.

“Li-Daddy, I want your fingers.” Louis says, and it’s more of a demand than a question, and Liam decides to let it slide, just this once. Liam doesn’t say anything; he just raises his hand to hold the condom with his mouth because his hands are otherwise occupied. Liam uncaps the bottle of lube and begins to coat his fingers, periodically rubbing his fingers together and breathing on them to try and warm them up the best he can. Yes, he wants to fuck Louis, but he wants to make sure he does it right. Once Liam’s satisfied with his handiwork, he slowly puts them against the puckered entrance of Louis’ hole. Louis gasps and pushes back on Liam’s fingers immediately, and Liam’s pointer finger slides into Louis with ease.

“Do you fuck yourself when I’m not around, Lou?” Liam asks, beginning to slip his finger in and out of his boyfriend, waiting until Louis stops clenching around his finger so he can gradually slip in a second, then a third, and a fourth. “You’re being such a good boy for daddy, I’m proud of you, Louis.” Louis whimpers, and that only makes Liam fuck Louis harder with his digits. “Didn’t you just hear me give you a compliment? Aren’t you going to say thank you, whore?”

“Thank you, daddy.” Louis breathes, his chest heaving with each labored breath. Liam rewards Louis by pulling his fingers out of him. Louis knows what’s coming next, but it’s still sends a shock through his body once Liam is slowly pressing all eight inches of his uncut cock into his small asshole. Louis hisses before slowly turning his head to look back at Liam with his mouth open, loud broken moans falling out. “Oh, god, Liam, fuck, Liam!” Louis groans, which only makes Liam thrust his hips forward quickly, bottoming out before pausing and giving Louis a moment to adjust.

“Call me daddy, slut.” Liam demands, gripping Louis’ hip with one hand and reaching forward to tangle his fingers in Louis’ hair with the other. Liam pulls Louis’ head back by his hair to use as leverage before he begins to move his hips back and forth, pushing in and out of Louis shallowly, missing Louis’ prostate on purpose. “Beg me to fuck you properly. Tell me you need me, tell me you need my prick.” Louis is a mess, bent over the side of the couch, looking like a cockslut as Liam pulls his hair and fucks him, but he manages to do as Liam says.

“Please, daddy, fuck me harder, fuck me harder, I need you, I need your giant fucking cock, I want to come, make me come, I need you to make me come. Don’t you want to see me come for you? Don’t you want to come all over my ass? Come on, daddy, make your baby boy happy, fuck me,” Louis babbles, and Liam tips his head back and slips his eyes closed, continuing to thrust into Louis slowly. “I bet Zayn would fuck me hard.” Louis says, making Liam open his eyes to look at the back of Louis’ head. Liam pulls on Louis’ hair harder, tipping the other boy’s head even farther back.

“What the fuck did you just say?” Liam asks, his voice strong.

“I said I bet Zayn would fuck me hard.” Louis bravely replies, smirking with his pretty bitten lips. “I bet Zayn would pound into me, make me scream his name, make me come. I’d come so hard for him. I bet you can’t fuck me better than he can.” If Louis was to be honest, he has no idea if that statement is actually true, he’s just saying it to piss off Liam, and it works. Oh, it works. Liam doesn’t say anything for a few moments before he pulls out of Louis completely and yanks on his hair, making him stand upright with a yelp. Liam spins Louis around so he’s facing him and looks the other boy right in his blue eyes before he opens his mouth to speak.

“You think he can fuck you better than I can?” Liam steps forward, and Louis steps back, and they continue on like this until Liam slams Louis up against the wall. They stare at each other for a short moment before Liam smashes his lips against Louis’ and kisses him, parting Louis’ lips and slipping his tongue inside Louis’ mouth immediately, claiming what is rightfully his. Liam doesn’t say anything else, but Louis knows a jealous Liam is not to be fucked with. Without breaking the kiss, Liam slides his hands down Louis’ body and behind Louis’ thighs, lifting him up easily. Louis wraps his legs around Liam’s waist as Liam reaches between his and Louis’ body to line himself up with Louis’ entrance once more before easily pushing inside. Both boys gasp against each other’s lips as Liam begins to fuck up into his boyfriend, his thrusts hard and short.

Liam spares a second to think about the way Louis’ back is rubbing against the wall and how uncomfortable he probably is, but then he remembers the comment about Zayn and he lets his worries go, fucking Louis even harder, smiling when Louis’ moans turn into screams of Liam’s name, mixed in with the word “daddy”. Liam latches his lips on to Louis’ neck and sucks several marks into the pale skin there, gripping Louis’ thighs so hard he’s probably leaving bruises, but by the way Louis is raking his blunt nails up and down Liam’s back, Liam figures Louis doesn’t mind.

“I’m going to—you’re going to make me come!” Louis whines, wildly rocking his hips to meet the pound of Liam’s thrusts. Louis watches Liam’s cock disappear into his body a few more times before his orgasm rips through his body and he’s coming all over himself. Liam’s vision whites out as Louis’ hole clenches hard around Liam’s dick, sending the younger boy right over the edge, his hot come pouring into Louis’ body in thick pulses. Louis has his hand tangled in Liam’s hair and Liam is breathing hard into the crook of Louis’ neck while both boys slowly come down from their high, whispering soft words into each other’s skin along the process. Liam slowly pulls out of Louis before he lets go of Louis’ thighs and presses his own body hard against Louis’, keeping Louis up against the wall as he puts his forearms on either sides of Louis head, pressing kisses all over Louis’ face.

“You’re topping from now on.” Louis says, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/44804490250/title-bow-down-slut-pairing-lilo-liam) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
